minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenaries
Mercenaries or Swords for Hire are a branch of the army for The Empire being trained civilians whose goals and objectives are given by The Emperor for a reward in money. Origins Not much is known on how this militia group was formed, but they had not participated in the civil war between the Eastern and Western Empires, given evidence from Grayson, a former high-ranking officer for The Empire. Operations and Missions Recovering the Dragon Egg and Eliminating Grayson This is the only known task of the militia which is to hunt down Grayson and kill him while recovering the stolen Dragon Egg. This has not yet been accomplished yet. Attack on Grayson's House Grayson's House After discovering where Grayson lives, they ride on horses quickly heading with many troops to assault Grayson's house. They had successfully climbed the hill and went shooting at the door, which was closed. Drake and Grayson fends them off a while, until Grayson decides to burn the house down. The house is then set on fire and the Mercenaries are distracted while the three are making their escape. Marshy Area They don't give up pursuit. They followed them to a big marshy area, where Armenbrine soon arrives with his army. The three teams fight, using magic and weapons. It was a very long fight, but in the end, the Mercenaries either retreated or were all killed. Armenbrine also retreats after his troops were killed too. Base Camp Ambush and Airship Chase Fleet Camp The day after the battle between Herobrine's Army and the team of three, the base camp gets ambushed by Drake, Grayson, and Mia, who needed an one of the airships to journey to The Magical Library. The three had found a hot-air balloon which they followed all the way to the camp. They then crossed the minefield and eliminated some guards. They then go through a tunnel under the camp and dug up to find themselves inside the storage building. After some troops, including the captain spotted them trying to set a diversion, they attack, but fail to stop a big explosion Grayson caused while trying to steal an airship. Then, some of the troops try to climb up the rope ladders of the airship, but they fall off as the ladders were cut. Setting off, they get their cannons to try to shoot them down, but they miss all their shots. Airship Battle After going oversea, two of the airships follow the rogue one and tries to take out the ship with their cannons. The first one was taken out easily with cannons and magic, but the second one takes out the rogue ship, which crash lands onto the land of The Magical Library. Magical Library Some of the troops go back and get reinforcements while the others try fighting off the three. They were so easily taken down by magic. They also had used ice to their advantage, but were also taken out. The Skyscraper and The Portal to Hell The Skyscraper The troops create a perimeter around the area so Grayson can't escape, but with the help of Drake and his magic, they kill all, but the captain. The Portal to Hell The remaining troops were then ambushed by a stray wolf and the two kill them. The captain wasn't found, however. Known Members # Grayson (formerly) - Emperor's Right Hand Man # Empire Assassin - Payed Assassin # Fleet Captain - Captain # Skyscraper Perimeter Leader - Captain Camps They would set up camps in areas in the Badlands to either hold the fleet of airships or areas that needed to be patrolled. The Red Keep There is one quite close to The Red Keep at the bottom of the canyon of the broken bridge that leads to The Empire. This one was used, but abandoned at some time before the attack of The Red Keep. This is the first one that Drake, Grayson, and Mia encounter on their journey to save Armen. Grayson's House This one was in an area close to Grayson's House just a couple miles away in the forest. This one is used currently and probably abandoned after the battle at Grayson's House, since all the troops rode their horses and left the camp unguarded. Shoreline This one was on the northern shoreline on the Badlands which holds a fleet of three airships. This one was heavily defended and had a minefield surrounding it. It was attacked and all three airships left the area to chase after Grayson and his team.